1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grinding and crushing machines and, in particular, to cutter, hammer and/or striker assemblies for grinding and crushing machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, grindings or crushing machines reduce materials such as, for example, trees, stumps, brush, wood pallets, paper and the like, to a desired size. Typically, the material is fed into a reduction chamber where it encounters an impact rotor. Cutters, hammers or strikers (hereinafter collectively referred to as cutters) are mounted to projections of the rotor with a cutting or impact surface of each cutter aligned in a direction of rotation of the rotor. The cutting surface contacts the material tearing a portion from the material thus reducing the overall size of the material. A screen or filter maintains the material within the reduction chamber until it is reduced to the desired size (by repeated impact with the cutting surfaces of the cutters), after which, the screen or filter permits passage of the reduced materials out of the reduction chamber.
As can be appreciated, wear of the cutting surface and/or secure fastening of the cutters to the rotor, are significant concerns for operating and maintaining such grinding and crushing machines in a safe and efficient manner. Similarly, when replacement is needed, it is desirable to provide an arrangement that can be efficiently removed from the rotor and replaced with minimal time and labor.
There have been attempts at improving the safety and efficient of such grinding operations. However, the inventor has recognized that a need still exists for new and improved grinding and/or crushing operations.
In these figures like structures are assigned like reference numerals, but may not be referenced in the description of all figures.